Terry McGovern (actor)
| birthplace = Berkeley, California | deathdate = | deathplace = | othername = Terry McGovern/ Terrence McGovern | occupation = | yearsactive = }} Terence "Terry" McGovern (born May 11, 1942) is an American film actor, television broadcaster, radio personality, voice-over specialist, and acting instructor. Personal life He was born in Berkeley, California, the son of Roger McGovern, an actor and advertising copywriter. McGovern and his wife Molly have two sons, Brendan and Anthony, and they live in Marin, California. Although McGovern was born in Berkeley, California, he grew up in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania. Career McGovern was schooled at Duquesne University in Pittsburgh with a double major in journalism and English, and later studied acting with the dynamic Stella Adler and Milton Katselas. McGovern worked at KDKA radio and KDKA-TV in Pittsburgh from 1965 to 1969, leaving for KSFO in San Francisco during the summer of 1969. At age 30, McGovern traveled to Los Angeles, California, to further pursue his entry into acting. He started his career in films with the legendary George Lucas in Lucas’ inaugural film, THX 1138. Lucas and McGovern continued their work together in the 1970s classics American Graffiti and Star Wars. McGovern played the role of the young high school teacher Mr. Bill Wolfe in American Graffiti, and in Star Wars he provided voice-overs for various personalities of the Empire. In 1992, he appeared in Mrs. Doubtfire, playing a voiceover director who argues with Robin Williams during the opening scene. McGovern acted as Jim Coyle in the CBS series Charlie and Company and has helped to create hundreds of television and radio commercials. McGovern starred in Walt Disney’s animated series Ducktales and Darkwing Duck as the characters Launchpad McQuack and Babyface Beagle. On theatrical stages, McGovern has had roles ranging from musical comedies to Shakespeare. Since 1999, McGovern has voiced "Dan Stevens", fictional play-by-play announcer, for the NFL 2K series of sports video games, alongside voice actor Jay Styne (as "Peter O' Keefe"). Both have provided their voices for all seven games in the series, the last being the unlicensed All-Pro Football 2K8. Critics have praised McGovern and Styne's commentary as a great alternative to sports video games featuring real commentary teams.[http://www.gamespot.com/features/6130897/p-15.html GameSpot: The History of Football Games: The evolution of 2K] Currently working with Voice One, McGovern is an instructor of commercial and character voice and scene and monologue acting, and he contributes to the College of Marin with his expertise. He also served as a teacher of script writing and the history of broadcast announcing for the University of San Francisco. His primary concern as a teacher is being the artistic director of The Marin Actors' Workshop, which he founded. McGovern has stated many times that out of his many, diverse jobs his favorite is teaching others the skills of acting. Having shown up late for a recording session, McGovern offered the following excuse for his tardiness: "I had an accident. I ran over my pet wookie." He said this when in reality he was at an Army Reserve meeting and drove to the recording session with Bill Wookey. George Lucas liked the name and subsequently named an entire Star Wars race after McGovern’s best friend. McGovern published a poetry booklet entitled Rod McCroon's Look at the Loud, which is a parody of Listen to the Warm by Rod McKuen. The poetry was presented to his KSFO audience. Filmography *''Californians, The'' (2005) Mr. Putterman *''Around the Fire'' (1999) Bill *''Jack'' (1996) Radio Personality *''Nine Months'' (1995) Dr. Newsoe *''Mrs. Doubtfire'' (1993) A.D.R. Director Lou *''Darkwing Duck'' (1991) Launchpad McQuack *''DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp'' (1990) Launchpad McQuack *''Super ducktales'' (1989) Launchpad McQuack *''Party Line'' (1988) Simmons *''DuckTales'' (1987) Launchpad McQuack, Baby Face Beagle *''Amazon Women on the Moon'' (1987) Salesman *''Ducktales: Treasure of the Golden Suns'' (1987) Launchpad McQuack *''Innerspace'' (1987) Travel Agent *''Kissyfur'' (1985) Jolene *''Girls Just Want to Have Fun'' (1985) Ira *''Charlie & Co.'' (1985) Jim Coyle *''Transformers'' (1984) Wildrider *''Sins of the Past'' (1984) *''Dempsey'' (1983) Benson *''Incredible Shrinking Woman, The'' (1981) Cheese *''Demonstrator'' *''Blind Ambition'' (1979) Jack Garfield *''Americathon'' (1979) Danny Olson *''J-Men Forever'' (1979) *''The Enforcer'' (1976) Disc Jockey *''Smile'' (1975) Judge #2 *''American Graffiti'' (1973) Mr. Wolfe *''Candidate, The'' (1972) Reporter *''THX 1138'' (1970) Control Voice Published video game works *''Press Your Luck 2010 Edition'' (2009) Announcer *''Family Feud 2010 Edition'' (2009) Announcer *''Sam & Max Season Two'' (2007) Santa Claus, the Spirits of Christmas *''All-Pro Football 2K8'' (2007) Dan Stevens *''Batman Begins'' (2005) *''ESPN NFL 2K5'' (2004) Dan Stevens *''Airforce Delta: Blue Wing Knights'' (2004) *''Ty the Tasmanian Tiger 2'' (2004) Lenny, Trader Bob *''ESPN NFL Football'' (2003) Dan Stevens *''The Sims: Superstar'' (2003) Sim *''Jet Set Radio Future'' (2002) *''NFL 2K3'' (2002) Dan Stevens *''Shinobi'' (2002) *''SOCOM: U.S. Navy SEALs'' (2002) *''NFL 2K2'' (2001) Dan Stevens *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds'' (2001) Jedi Knight, Stormtrooper *''Shadow of Memories'' (2001) Pedestrian 1, Pedestrian 6 *''Star Wars: Episode I: Battle for Naboo'' (2000) Kol Kotha, Trader 1 *''NFL 2K1'' (2000) Dan Stevens *''Ms. Pac-Man Maze Madness'' (2000) Professor Pac *''Dead or Alive 2'' (2000) Bass Armstrong *''Star Wars: Force Commander'' (2000) Stormtrooper #1 *''X Fire'' (2000) *''NFL 2K'' (1999) Dan Stevens *''D no Shokutaku 2'' (1999) *''Star Wars: Episode I - Racer'' (1999) Ratts Tyerell, Bozzie Baranta Admiral Akbar, Rebel Pilot *''Star Wars: Droid Works'' (1998) *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight – Mysteries of the Sith'' (1998)Rebel Commander, Pirate Raider, Rebel Soldier 2, Stormtrooper, Civilian Man, Trandoshan, Abron Mar *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron'' (1998) Crix Madine, Wes Janson *''Curse of Monkey Island, The'' (1997) *''Lego Island'' (1997) Bill Ding / Radio Guy / Studs Linkin *''DuckTales: The Quest for Gold'' (1990) Launchpad McQuack Notable TV Guest Appearances *''Hogan Family, The'' (1988) Buddy Natkin *''Mickey Spillane's Mike Hammer'' (1984) Taylor Wilson *''St. Elsewhere'' (1982) Reporter *''Three's Company'' (1977) Ray Hagen *''Mork & Mindy'' (1978) Club manager *''Happy Days'' (1974) Sloan Marlowe *''Jetsons, The'' (1985) Broadcast History *KDKA Radio and Television, Pittsburgh, 1965-69 *KSFO Radio, San Francisco, 1969-74 *KPIX Television, San Francisco, 1975-77 *KSAN Radio, San Francisco, 1974-79 *KWST Radio, Los Angeles, 1980 *KRLA Radio, Los Angeles, 1982-83 *POWER 104 Radio, New York, 1983 *K-101 Radio, San Francisco, 1988-92 *KYA Radio, San Francisco, 1992-94 *KTVU Television, San Francisco, 1992-94 *KRON-TV, San Francisco, 1994-97 *BAY-TV, San Francisco, 1994-97 *BAY-TV, San Francisco, 1994–Present References External links * *Terry McGovern at his personal site. *The Marin Actors' Workshop website, includes class information and dates. Category:American film actors Category:American television actors Category:American voice actors Category:Duquesne University alumni Category:Radio personalities from Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania Category:Radio personalities from San Francisco, California category:Video game actors Category:1942 births Category:Living people Category:United States Army soldiers fr:Terence McGovern id:Terry McGovern (aktor) nl:Terry McGovern (acteur)